Long Collection of Gundam Shorts
by littlewolflover .chrispy
Summary: Just a lot of funny little shorts created by my friends, Sarah Warren Lene Hardy and me


This will be a collection of Gundam Wing Short Stories most written by my good friend Sarah Warren!

Rating: PG-13 for Heero being himself and some cussing

These were done by a friends of mine, Sarah Warren and Lene Hardy, and I'm posting them for them. Because I love her. I repeat these stories don't belong to Littlewolflover. One day when I get it, I will post there email.

Disclaimer: I nor Sarah nor Lene owns gundam wing... We just pretend to....

Bedtime Story ***NOTE: this story is set when the gboys were little kids also note that Heero and Trowa are little more mature.***

Enjoy

"Hey, read me a bedtime story!" Duo grabbed the jammy sleeve of a angry Heero.

"NO. Go away. Omae o korosu." Heero pushed aside the overly childish Duo. Duo whimpered and snuggled under his covers. 

"Heero if you don't, I might not get enough sleep and die-" 

"All right, baka! all right. I'll tell you a story." Heero growled and sat down on the bed, next to Duo, who was giggling uncontrollably. "Once upon a time-"

" That's boring Heero." Duo stuck out his lower lip. Heero snarled. "Ok, once there was 

a...uh....princess"

"No"

"Um...an...angel"

"No"

"Er, a god"

"Go on"

"Of....death?"

"Good!" Duo snuggled his blankie.

"And he...um...lived happy ever after."

"That was a nice story." Duo hugged his pillow yawned and was asleep. Heero frowned. 

"Baka" He got up and shut the door to Duo's room. He walked down the hallway but didn't get very far. Another sleepy voice called to him. "Heero?" 

Heero snarled *loudly*, and poked his head into Quatre's room. "WHAT?!"

Quatre grinned, hugging his teddy bear tightly. "I heard you telling a story to Duo. Give one please?"

Quatre gave Heero incredibly sad puppy eyes. Heero Growled, and sat down on Quatre's bed. "uhh...once upon a time..."

Quatre grinned, hugging his teddy bear so hard it's eyes bugged out. "YAY!" 

"I DIDN'T START YET QUATRE!" Heero growled, and Quatre's eyes watered. He looked down, silent. 

Heero coughed. "So anyways, there was um....a...pacifist."

Quatre was ecstatic. "HURRAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Heero bopped him. "SHUT UP! BAKA!" Quatre once again whimpered himself into silence, and Heero, quite angrily, continued. "The pacifist was killed one day-" 

"OH my god!" Quatre broke into tears. "No, god, no! naday!?" He buried his face in his teddy, sobbing uncontrollably. 

Heero was beside himself with anger. He shouted, "AFTER DAYS OF SUFFERING THE PACIFIST BLEW UP THE WORLD AND THAT'S HOW HE WAS KILLED!! HE KILLED EVERYONE!!!!"

Quatre wailed loudly, and Heero walked out, slamming the door. 

Trowa heard the commotion and stuck his head out the door. "Heero what did you do to Quatre?"

"I KILLED THE PACIFIST!!!!" Heero threw a punch at Trowa, who nudged aside, causing Heero to punch the air and stumble forward. 

"Really is that what the story was about? Tell me one, hnn?" 

Heero flipped out. OK-OK! Here's a story for you TROWA! One day there was someone named TROWA BARTON! He...HE DIED!!! PAINFULLY!!!" Heero ran away down the hall. 

"Hn really?" Trowa blinked. "Poor guy."

Heero ran, until he reached the end of the hall. He beat the wall in anger, knowing that the next person to ask him for a bedtime story would die. That was when WuFei walked out of his room in his flower jammies. He blinked, watching Heero beat the poor wall. 

"What's wrong?"

"GO AWAY! I CAN'T TAKE IT! NO MORE BEDTIME STORIES....PLEASE GOD!!" WuFei blinked. "Stories? Oh! tell me one about a non-weak man who-"

"OMAE O KOROSUUUUUU!" Heero whipped out his gun, and aimed it at WuFei. WuFei blinked.

Heero struggled to pull the trigger, but turned the gun on himself.

"NO DON'T DO IT! everyone had awoken and rushed to Heero.

Heero started to cry, before hitting himself as hard as he could with the gun. He fell unconscious. 

"What's his problem?" Asked WuFei.

"Doesn't like bedtime stories I think." said Duo. 

EDITORS NOTE: SOOOOOOO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

__________________________________________________________________________________

A Child Remains 

Trowa: You have to take my hand!!

Lene: NO!! I can reach it !!

Trowa: Lene, listen you can get another one.

Lene: NO!!!!! MUST REACH TEDDY!!!!

EDITORS NOTE: KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!! JUST SOME MORE OF SARAH'S WARRENS WORK. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Christmas Gifts 

name got from

Trowa a puppy Sarah

Duo Mrs. pacman game Hilde

WuFei book: sword fighting for dummies Trieze 

Heero a new gun Zechs 

Quatre leopard skin pantyhose Dorothy 

Zechs star wars jammies Lady Une 

Trowa Whitman sampler Relena 

Relena a pink pony Pegan

Dorothy garden hose F M N

QuatreChris's heart Chris

Lady Une rubber ducky Duo

Noin an engagement ringSally Po

the Spogo sticks the boys

Sally Po the top ten reasons why you WuFei

are a weak woman song

Peganbottle o' pink wineHeero

F M Na life Lene

Lene a pack of ABC gum Trowa 

Sarah a beat up limo Quatre 

Chris Quatre's heart Quatre

...............and the scientists gave every one thirty cents.

EDITORS NOTE: KAWAII KAWAII KAWAII KAWAII --_---_---_---_---_-- BUT I STILL DON'T GET THE LEOPARD SKIN PANTYHOSE THING. ; ) WRITTEN BY MY GOOD FRIEND LENE HARDY

F M N= Field Marshal Noventa 

Sarah= Sarah Warren the great righter of many fics... A gundam wing lover. 

Lene= Lene Hardy the author of this fic and a very good friend of mine...'

Chris= Littlewolflover

__________________________________________________________________________________

Eat The Macaroni 

Q=Quatre W=WuFei

Q: I don't want to eat it.

W: Your going to eat it and like it!

Q: NO! 

W: YES!

Q: No. I'll never eat it

W: Fine but what's wrong with it?

Q: Well, first tell what it is supposed to be.

W: It's macaroni and cheese.

Q: It looks like someone barfed.

W: It's supposed to look like that.

Q: Really?

W: Yep.

Q: Oh well, I'm still not eating it. 

W: God Dammit you will eat it!!

(W shoves fork in Q's mouth)

Q: (Spits it out) Ewwwwwwy

W: Isn't it good?

Q: **NO**

W: Why?

Q: Because your cooking sucks!

W: Oh yeah I guess your right.

EDITORS NOTE: KAWAII KAWAII I LUUUUUUVE SARAH'S WORK.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

;) Favorite drink :) ~*~

Duo- anything with caffeine

Heero- stuff that blows up when drunk 

Lene- triple choco milkshake with a mountain of whipped cream.

Quatre- Tea 

Trowa - water 

WuFei- Wine

Sarah- COFFEE!!! COFFEE!!!!! COFFEE!!!!!!

Chris- tea 

EDITORS NOTE: I WROTE THIS ONE MOST OF IT ANYWAY! nice WEAKLING 

__________________________________________________________________________________

~*~*~*~Food Shopping~*~

( boys fighting over which apple is the prettiest) 

I want the green one

Well I want the red one 

were getting the yellow one 

NO! the little baby lady apple

DUDE oranges!!!

I want this one 

fine, buy it with your own money 

Hey cool frozen food 

lets get a pizza 

oh god not this again (rolls eyes) (in case u were wondering this is Trowa)

pepperoni 

maybe....

extra cheese 

now that's what I'm talking 'bout

sausage 

um no

W: ANCHOVIES!!!!!!

**NO **

(while the boys are fighting over the pizza, S goes to get the milk) 

S: 2 percent as always 

W: I lost the pizza fight but I will get my choice of milk

S: um no u won't **IT'S THAT TIME OF THE MONTH AGAIN AND I WANT MY MILK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

W: (wets pants) oh okay 

EDITORS NOTE: THAT IS SO KAWAII HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YES YES2***** YES1111 

SOME AWESOME SARAH WORK!!!!!!!

________________________________________________________________________________________________

~*~Halloween costumes~*~

Duo- lawyer 

Trowa- tiger

WuFei- mailman

Heero- Clown

Quatre- princess EDITOR NOTE: **NOT FUNNY **

Trieze- mo (from the stooges) 

Zechs- Larry (same)

Noin- toaster

Lady Une- fat balding man

Hilde- garbage dudett

Sally Po- midget 

Relena- a hobo 

Dorothy- ladybug 

the Scientists- mimes

Field Marshal Noventa- purple 4 headed really fuzzy llama 

EDITOR'S NOTE: QUATRE A PRINCESS THAT IS NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WELL MAYBE IT IS WELL ANYWAY THE REST IS!!! ; ) Lene's work....

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stained with blood a poem by Heero Yuy. 

My hands are stained with blood 

for I have killed so many;

ended so many lives;

deprived the world of so many great people.

And why?

because WuFei day is now once a month!!!!!!

EDITORS NOTE: SO HEERO SO HEERO TEE HEE SARAH AGAIN

__________________________________________________________________________________

The Tape 

Q=Quatre C=Chris=Littlewolflover Do=Dorothy H=Heero D=Duo T=Trowa W=Wufei S=Sarah and R=Relena

Q: Hello 

C: Quatre!!!!!! 

Do: Quatre!!!

H:**..........**

D:**..........**

T: hello

W: Weakling

C: DIE!! (hurts W)

S: okey dokey then 

H: do you have it?

Q: um.....about that....

D: you did bring it right?

Q: (starts to sweat) well, um.....

S: he forgot it again 

Q: No.... I just....

C: Leave him alone!!

Do: hey, that's my line 

C: no that's my line

Do: I should get the lines because you got to hurt WuFei!

C: I don't care I get the lines and get to hurt WuFei!! (notice what time of the month it is?)

W: weaklings 

C+Do: DIE!!!!! (they hurt WuFei then Chris Kills Dorothy yay yay yay) 

Q: Oh here it is 

S: yay!!!

T**:.........**

D: we get to watch we get to watch it !!!!!

(WuFei dives for tape but misses)

W: **_NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!_**

H: shut up Omae o korosu roll the tape

~*~ on tape ~*~

W: oh hi Relena 

R: what up WuFei 

W: Why are u here?

R: I have a date with Heero 

W: are u sure? because Heero is out saving the world right now 

R: I did not spend 1,000 dollars just to be stood up by Heero!!!!

W: well, u can take me out 

R: why in the world would i take u out?

W: Well......

R: OK lets go we'll have fun

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

W: NOOOOOOOOOOO kisama 

D: Dammit u blew up the tape 

Q: ......... (sweatdrop)

EDITORS NOTE: KAWAII THAT IS SO KAWAII GIGGLE SNICKER SNORT HEE ANYWAY THIS ONE WAS WRITTEN BY LENE HARDY A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE 

__________________________________________________________________________________

What he do now!!!!!!!!!

T=Trowa S=Sarah Q=Quatre W=WuFei H=Heero 

S- Oh my God, how could you do this?

H- I know I know I'm sorry

S- But, I mean, I told you a million times now I won't be able to do anything about it for a 

month!

H- Yes I know I said I'm sorry. 

Q-( walks in) What he do this time. 

H- (Death glares Q) 

W- Kill your lizard?

S- What lizard?

W-Eat your goldfish 

S- Not yet........

H- (death glares S)

T- Did he miss with your gundam?

S- He would be dead if he did.

W- Did he, wait I did that 

S- What was that!?!?!

W-( sweat drop) oh nothing 

Q- So what did he do?

S- He bought creamy peanut butter instead of crunchy!!!

Q + T + W- OH NO!!!!!!!

EDITORS NOTE: KAWAII MOST OF THIS IS SARAH'S WORK BUT I ADDED SOME OF MY OWN TO GIVE IT THAT LITTLE SOMETHING. AND I LIKE CREAMY

________________________________________________________________________

~*~Wish For World~*~

Duo- hair cuts non existent

Heero- More spandex shorts stores

Lene- that Sarah would stop drinking coffee 

Quatre- more tea bags 

Trowa- Clowns rule world 

WuFei- no weak women 

Sarah- COFFEE!! COFFEE!!!! 

Chris- that Quatre is mine and Dorothy DIES!!!!! 

EDITORS NOTE: dOrOtHy **_will_** DiE 

_________________________________________________________

Well that's it for my long collection of short gundam wing stories..... 

~Owari~


End file.
